The Demon Within
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: Clary Lightwood was born with more Demon blood than Angel. She was abandoned by her mother when she was eight. Taken in, raised, and accepted by the Lightwoods, she trained. Most emotions confuse her, but her body knows what to feel and when. Most of the time, she's on Autopilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary** Lightwood didn't know what to feel. It didn't help that she rarely felt anything more than blood-lust, but that was due to being a Shadowhunter. Or so she thought.

She'd always felt this way, even when she was nine and thought she was a Mundane. Her mother never told her who her father was, or what her real last name was, just the her mother's was Fairchild.

Nine was, apparently, the age where her mother _couldn't_ raise her anymore and barely gave any information about the world Jocelyn was born and raised in. Even Luke, whom had been her idol, couldn't take care of her.

Probably because he was in love with Jocelyn and didn't want to do anything to break whatever bond the two had as childhood friends.

Thinking of her biological mother and the man who had been like a father left a bitter taste in her mouth, like it always did. If only they'd stayed _longer_ and then maybe she would have learned how to feel.

It brought back memories, memories that she didn't _want_ to remember. Simon was the only one who made her feel human in a room where everyone looked at her like she was the Devil Incarnation. She wondered if he remembered her like she remembered him, even after seven years.

He probably didn't.

Her sister probably didn't remember her either, having been four at the time of them abandoning her on the Institute steps. If Scarlett remembered her… in any way, it would be weak memories of a black haired girl with black eyes and a pale complexion. Her sister wouldn't know she had an older sister.

But Clary remembered. She remembered it all.

She pushed a stray hair out of her eyes and looked at the family who had accepted her and taken her into their home without question. It didn't take long for her to take the _Lightwood_ name, abandoning almost every connection to Jocelyn,Luke, Scarlett … and, in a way, her childhood best friend.

A month after she turned ten, and they could start their training, Golden Boy showed up and wrecked whatever peace she had thought was there.

Her hair was mostly black, with some natural red highlights. This, after their first Christmas, earned her the nickname _Red_ , which if she had gone by _Clarissa_ wouldn't have bothered her as much, but as she already went by a nickname it bothered her more than she could say.

When she was fourteen she didn't deny Izzy when she wanted to become Parabatai, Alec and Goldilocks (if he was going to call her Red instead of Clary, _she_ was going to call him Goldilocks instead of Jace) had become Parabatai a few months before she or Izzy turned fourteen.

The next few years passed in a blur and she found herself drawn to art, and to Runes she didn't know where they could have come from but knew they weren't Angelic by nature. She kept that secret to herself, fearing even her sister wouldn't accept she instinctively knew Demonic Runes.

 **2007**

 **Clary** wasn't a fan of the loud music blaring from the club they were hunting in, but then again she _rarely_ liked anything.

Her cold eyes scanned the dance floor, daring someone to notice them stalking a blue haired demon.

They wouldn't dare. They all knew of the one who was raised Mundane and was taken in by the Lightwoods. They all knew how much blood-lust she had. They all knew she didn't mind torturing them.

She forced herself to not be distracted by any face that might be familiar. She clutched her fist around her weapon tighter, Jace noticed her sudden tension and came up besides her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

"You don't have to be apart of the hunt, especially after last time."

"I'm fine, Goldilocks." she snapped, swiftly moving away from him. A feat she was rather proud of in her tight jeans and two inch boots (Izzy wouldn't let her wear any other boots ' _because she had no balance even with a balance rune.')_ She and Jace were opposite in almost every way, but somehow they'd formed a bond that went deeper than just being adoptive siblings.

The four of them moved as one towards the demon, her heart seemed to jump into her chest, and she hated the panic her _body_ felt.

For some reason, her body always responded where her heart and brain didn't. She had learned just to go with it.

The demon gave a twisted smile to both Clary and Jace.

"Valentine _is_ back." The demon said to Jace. His green eyes cold. The four Shadowhunters froze for a second. "And I know w-" Clary acted out of instinct and stabbed the demon, her hands shaking.

"What the _fuck_?!" Jace turned on her, his gold eyes flashing.

"He didn't have anything useful to say. Valentine has been dead for over a decade and half." her voice was shaking.

"Valentine _killed_ my father, Clarissa!" Jace shouted. She rolled her eyes. He rarely called her by her full name, and supposedly she was in deep shit when they got back to the Institute.

Like that bothered her any. She was always in trouble with either Jace or Alec, though Alec was more worried about her being to reckless, and Jace usually shot daggers at her when she killed _his_ prey.

"And we'll find him. But not by word of a Demon trying to save his skin." her voice sounded cold, but she knew underneath it was shaking. She turned away from the group. "I'll see you guys at home."

She vanished into the bathroom, quickly drawing a deglammer with her Steele. She stepped out and glanced over to where her team still was. They all looked worried about something, probably her, and Izzy started to walk over to her before Clary shook her head.

She wanted to be a kid. She _needed_ to be a normal, Mundane, kid, at least for the remainder of the night. In the morning, she could go back to being Shadowhunter Clary Lightwood. Right now, she was _just_ Clary.

 **A.N:**

 **I don't own TMI or TDA or TID or TLH or any of these characters. Except for Scarlett who may or may not appear in this story. She's what, 12?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2007**

 **Clary** knew her headache was starting to get worse. The blaring music was going to damage her hearing and possibly give her a permanent migraine. Something Shadowhunters seemed to be immune to.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to walk away from her family like she did, but she didn't want to hear Jace gripe about how she killed his _one_ lead to his father's murderer. She hadn't wanted to hear what the demon had to say to her. She hadn't wanted it to finish it's sentence.

She'd acted irrationally. She knew it. She was sure the whole Conclave knew it by now. Maybe even the Downworlder community did as well.

Her line of sight narrowed on a geeky looking humane who looked familiar in a way. She couldn't pinpoint where she'd seen, or talked, to him. He looked oddly like… Simon.

Her heart leaped into her throat. He couldn't be here, not while she was. With some blond. She took a deep breath. He wasn't her friend anymore. There were too many years, to much experience.

Against her better judgement, she made her way over to him. His eyes flashed when he noticed someone coming towards him, but he gave a lazy grin to her once she stopped by their table.

"What do y-" he cut himself off and did a double take at her. "Clary?"

She gave a stiff nod before his eyes lightened up for a second before turning hard. He turned to whoever he was with and told her that he'd be back shortly before standing up and walking away.

Clary scrambled after him, for once all her training failing her. She felt unbalanced, unprepared for what was going to happen. And it was going to be bad.

Once they left the club and got a bit down the road and into an ally he spun on her. "Where the hell have you b-

"Don't ask." she cut him off. "I couldn't tell you, even _if_ I wanted to."

She'd been thinking about him for the past few days, wondering who he'd turned into, wondered if she hadn't been abandoned by her mother… how much would _she_ have influenced him.

She could see he wasn't thrilled about seeing her again, so why had he not told her to stop following him.

Hurt flashed in his eyes when she told him she _wouldn't_ tell him. It was gone in a second, replaced by ice.

"Do you have _any_ idea the pain you caused when you ran away?" he snapped. "Jocelyn cries ever year on the day _you ran_ , asking herself what she did wrong to make you _not want to come home_."

Clary froze at his words. He thought she had _ran_ away? It would make sense that Jocelyn wouldn't say 'hey I abandoned my child on the steps of an abandoned church, that happens to double as an Institute. Oh, and you probably won't see her again since you Mundanes don't have the Sight.' but grieving over her? Telling a lie for almost eight years? That made her blood boil.

"Do _you_ have any idea what pain _they_ put _me_ through?" she hissed, ignoring the surprise in his eyes. Any want to have any part of the Mundane world vanished as fast as it appeared. She spun on her heels and started to stalk away before be grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" his tone demanded an answer but she wasn't going to tell him, she wasn't going to break one Law she _promised_ not to break.

"Let go of me, Simon." she snarled. "You don't have any business knowing _shit_ about the world I live in." she ripped her hand out of his hands, leaving him shocked. She went around the corner before drawing a hidden Rune on her wrist.

She suddenly had a sick feeling. She felt dizzy and her vision tunneled before…

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Isabelle** was worried about Clary but her Parabatai could handle herself. She was just getting ready for bed when a cold feeling hit the pit of her stomach and she forced herself not to double over.

She clenched the bed post, fighting to stay upright on her jelly feeling legs. What the hell was going on? Her Parabatai Rune felt frozen. She couldn't feel anything from Clary. She could hardly tell _where_ her friend was.

Once she was sure she could stand without collapsing, she threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before slamming her feet into her sneakers. Grabbing her weapon and Steele, she was pounding on her brother's door before she realised she wanted his help.

His and Jace's. She was sure whatever was happening to the bond was not good. Not normal.

"I think Clary is in trouble, Alec!" She said with a panic. "The Bond feels… cold. It doesn't mean she's dead, right?"

Isabelle knew she should stop talking and let her brother say something, but this feeling, this panic, was throwing her off her game.

"Go get Jace, I'll meet you outside in five." he finally said to her and she was gone.

Five minutes later, Izzy stood by the front doors pacing. Jace was trying to calm her, and Alec had just appeared. They where all dressed in black.

She took the lead, since it was her _Parabatai._ The bond kept getting colder the more she walked. She could smell blood and wondered if it was just her. Jace and Alec appeared to not smell anything out of the ordinary.

She sped up. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the bodies of Downworlders, and Mundanes, littering the street leading to the club they'd just hunted in. _Dammit Clary! Where are you?!_

 **A.N**

 **I still don't own the series. Sad face. What do you think is going on? Thanks for the Favs and Follows and the lone reviewer. Ily all. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

 **Isabelle** couldn't believe her eyes. Clary, _her Clary_ , didn't even look like herself. Clary was standing on the roof of the club, on the edge, grinning down at the destruction she was causing.

Instead of having black hair and red highlights, Clary had red hair with black tips. Her Runes shone silver instead of black and her cold eyes were blood red. Everything was… _bloody_. She had new runes, but they didn't look familiar and they were the same colour as her eyes.

Izzy didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Clary's eyes turned to them and a evil smile formed on her lips. "Come to save your friend? I'm afraid it's far too late." The sound was missing everything that Clary's voice usually had. And that was saying something since emotion was generally missing from her _Parabatai's_ voice.

"What do you mean ' _to late'_?" Izzy snarled. "it's never too late to save a family member!"

"Oh, but it is, darling." Dark-Clary laughed. "Your friend has been changing ever since she was _born_. Did you not wonder why _Jocelyn_ abandoned her eldest daughter? Or why she never felt emotions _strongly,_ if at all?" the voice was patronizing. Izzy didn't like it. It wasn't Clary, it couldn't be. Clary _wasn't a monster._

Izzy started to take a step forward but was stopped by her brother's arm shooting out to block her way. She glared at him. "We don't know everything. Let her talk, maybe it's connected to Clary somehow."

She really hated her brother sometimes. "What if it _is_ Clary, Alec? What if a demon put a curse on her and…"

He shook his head. "Putting a curse on her would take too much work for a simple ruse."

Izzy hoped her brother was right. If he wasn't… her best friend could easily die tonight.

Her eyes snapped back to Dark-Clary's face and saw flickers of panic breaking through the cold mask. Was her sister trying to free herself from whatever hold this monster had on her?

"Ta-Ta, I have better places to be." The Fiend said, backing away from the edge and turning as if she were going hunting for someone else.

Taking a chance, Izzy shouted. "Clary! Clary, can you hear me? Whatever is happening inside you right now, we can help! We can help you fight it! We can help you _destroy_ it!"

Dark-Clary laughed. "Have I not mentioned your friend is _dead_? You can't help her by playing games anymore."

Her face contracted in pain, Izzy noticed with a barely suppressed smug look.

"I think it is time for you to go." The monster grinned, flashing behind her, her brothers literally paralyzed. Their eyes widened with panic as the blade touched her neck, Izzy prepared herself to die.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Clary** felt like she was seeing everything as if it were a bad reception on a TV that was already poor quality. She dimly remembered a headache and blacking out for a few moments before waking up trapped somewhere. She wasn't sure where.

She could hear someone mocking others and when she focused her eyes there was Izzy, Jace, and Alec, standing below her, looking up at her. They looked a bit panicked, but not in a way that someone who hadn't grown up or trained with would see.

She had to help them… didn't she? Her eyes were starting to close on her again. She felt herself move and her eyes snapped open. She could hear herself mocking Izzy and couldn't understand why she would do such a thing.

She felt terror, and it excited her. Until she realised it was her _Parabatai's_ terror that she was feeling and not some strangers.

At that revelation, her vision cleared, and feeling started to come back to her hands, if just for a moment. It was long enough to become aware of the knife pressed against Izzy's neck,prepared to slice it wide open.

She struggled to make herself drop that blade. For the first time, she had to fight for control. For the first time, being conscious _hurt_ , and she wanted to give up. She wanted to go back to sleep, to forget this whole ordeal, but she couldn't.

The one person she _knew_ she cared about was in danger and Clary wasn't going to be Izzy's murderer. She continued fighting, feeling slowly coming back to her. Control slowly returning.

She heard the sword drop to the floor and felt herself release Izzy. She felt herself being tackled by Jace and Alec and…

She opened her eyes, staring up at the moonlight. Guilt flowed through her at the destruction she'd caused, even if it wasn't really _her_ who had done it.

"I'm… I… I.." she couldn't force put the words. Water filled her eyes, and to her (and her team's) shock she was crying. "I'm sorry.." she hiccuped. "I.."

She furiously whipped away the tears. She preferred to be emotionless, to not feel anything. She… almost preferred to _not_ be in charge of her actions. Maybe she should have let the monster keep controlling her.

"I don't know… what happened. I don't… remember anything before… before threatening you, Izzy… I'm so sorry…" It was a lie. She remembered mocking them, remembered having another agenda (what it was, she didn't know) Before Izzy had become her target or choice.

"What in the _fucking hell_ was that?" a voice she recognized from earlier that night said shakily. Simon. Is he the one who had caused her the turmoil that had resulted in her turning into a cold-blooded killer? Not that she wasn't already, but she preferred to stay within killing Downworlders who broke the Accords or Demons who had no business being in their world.

The ones she had murdered tonight… they hadn't done anything wrong. That she knew of.

"None of your business, Mundane!" Jace snapped.

"It _is_ my business when my Be-" he cut himself off before quickly trying to backpedal, trying to pretend he hadn't been about to call her his _best friend_. "... when I _saw_ Clary appear out of nowhere as a raging… murdering… _whatever_ she was."

Almost instantly, Izzy was on Simon, holding him in a choke hold. "How do you know her name?" she hissed. "I don't remember seeing you before. I've never heard of a Mundane she called _best friend_ , other than Simon but he's all but dead to her now."

"Izzy…" came Clary's weak voice "That _is_ Simon… I saw… I saw him earlier tonight… he.. he _knows_ where Jocelyn is…"

She felt weak. Like battling herself had taken too much out of her. She ignored the looks she received from her family. "Can we just… go home? I'm .. so sleepy…" her voice was drowsy.

 **A.N**

 **Guess what I** _ **still**_ **don't own. *cries herself to sleep* (you guessed it. I don't OWN TMI yet) sorry if that last little bit felt somewhat rushed, I don't know how to write someone fighting themselves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2007**

 **Clary** started to fall asleep before they'd even left the club, before she panicked. If she slept, she'd turn into the demon and then Izzy _would_ die because she wouldn't be able to protect her.

Her eyes opened at the thought and she pushed herself to her feet, drowsiness clear in every move.

"God, Clary, stop being stubborn and _sleep_ , I'll make sure you get home." Jace said tightly, she glanced over at him, despite the worry she could see, it looked like fear and disgust were the strongest emotions.

"You don't have to look at me like that." she snapped. "I'm not going to turn into a raging demon-person!" her lips curled. Maybe she _would_ turn into a raging demon-person if her anger kept boiling to the surface. Damn Simon. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be having this issue of being constantly angry (not that she wasn't angry before, but at least it hadn't been _that_ uncontrollable).

She forced herself to leash her temper and used it as fuel to keep herself awake. She didn't need sleep. She didn't. She could survive with never sleeping again. On semisteady feet, she walked ahead of the him.

Despite his protest, Jace was the only one taking her back to home. Neither he nor Alec wanted Izzy and Clary to be alone and for some reason that hurt. She could feel a crack in her stonecold heart. Was she _finally_ going to learn how to feel without it being an act?

Jace easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm. If he hadn't been fast enough to grab her fist before she hit her target, his nose, they would have had _another_ problem. And it would have been her fault. _Again._

Clary tore her fist from his hand and backed away slowly, as if she could do damage control _before_ anything else happened. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, she wasn't sure about anything.

She _knew_ she was different. And not in a good way. Her vision went blurry again and she panicked. She didn't know when she lost track of what she was thinking.

This feeling… it was so new to her. The only thing she'd felt before was anger and physical pain. She turned away from him. She had thought she had wanted to know how it felt to feel, but if this was one of the mild humane feelings… it made her unsure of what she wanted.

"Clary… we'll figure this out. Whatever is happening to you." he didn't reach for her again.

"What if we don't? What if … kill me if I turn into that… thing. Demon. Again. Please, Jace." Her voice broke and suddenly she was crying. The action surprised her and she wasn't sure how to react. Why was she crying? And how did she make herself stop?

She'd seen Izzy and Alec and Jace cry a couple of times but… They had access to all of their emotions. They _knew_ how to make the tears stop. She didn't remember ever crying; not when she'd broken a leg and arm when she'd first learned of the Shadow World. Not when she got her first Rune- which burned so much more than anyone said it would.

The ones she knew naturally, the Demonic ones, hurt considerably less than the Angelic ones; but she'd learned to know all of the ones of the Angel, had learned how to ignore the pain.

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in they eyes. "You won't, Red, you won't." He said softly, wiping her tears with a thumb. "You won't turn into a demon."

Clary couldn't accept his words. She could feel her breathing pick up. "But I will, Jace, I can feel it. I can feel her _waiting_. _Resting._ " She forced herself to take a deep breath. She forced her breathing to go back to normal. Now was not a time to feel anything new.

"I'll kill myself." She whispered. "If you won't kill me, then I will." This was probably the most… humane she'd ever felt. And she doubted she'd feel such emotions again.

Would that be a blessing or a curse? She was already damned, already cursed, so what was the difference? The only difference was that she'd had a taste of what it felt like to be human, to have access to more emotions.

He shook his head. "You won't kill yourself either." how was he so calm? His calmness made her blood boil.

"Watch, I wi-" her words were cut off and her body stiffened as he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she … she didn't know what to do. It felt like an eternity before her body up for her lack of response to his kids by kissing him back. She was surprised to realise that she thought of him more in a romantic than a brother/sister way.

His hand dropped from her chin and pulled her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. For once, she didn't feel embarrassed about her lack of empathy. She didn't feel like she had to pretend that she was as emotionless as she wanted everyone to believe. She still felt anger and sometimes - like now - happiness. Fear and sadness and embarrassment and thousands of other emotions were things she rarely, if ever, felt.

Tonight… like she'd observed so many times already, was a first for so many things. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. They both pulled back, just a little, at the same time. She gave him a small smile.

 _Maybe I won't kill myself. Not tonight, anyway. Hopefully I'll feel whenever I'm about to turn into a demon._ It sounded like a solid plan.

"If you're insistent on killing yourself, I guess we'll just have to sleep together every night."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "One kiss and you think i'll sleep with you?" She didn't think he meant it that way, but damn was it fun to tease him when she could.

He snorted at her words. "If I wanted to have _sex_ with you I would have just said so." She was pretty sure he _did_ want to have sex with her. She didn't know if that's what _she_ wanted at the moment. "But, no, not now. _Sleep_ as in _you need rest_."

She could almost hear what he didn't add: _you haven't been getting enough lately and this 'mood' you're in won't help matters any_.

The smile dropped from her face. She never let anyone in, into her heart or into her room. Both were the only things that were _hers_ and nobody else's. She wasn't sure if she could share them with anybody.

Izzy and Alec and Jace were already in her heart, and they'd never hurt her… but none of them had the power to hurt her beyond repair. Well, one of them did and he'd just kissed her.

Her room was dark and didn't feel at all angelic. It was, like her darker runes, it had more of satanic - demonic - feel. She wasn't sure she was ready to share that part of her completely.

She took a deep breath. "before we head home… I would like to stop and see my little sister." She also wanted to see her Mother and Luke, but mostly Scarlett. She'd be almost thirteen and maybe Clary wanted her sister to know her, or for her to know about the world she was _born_ to be in. She wasn't sure.

"I thought you were tired?" He said in a slight teasing tone, though she knew he understood. If he'd had any biological siblings, he'd want to know them too - even after seven years of not seeing them.

She shrugged. "I just want to talk with them for a few minutes, then we can go home."

He studied her for a second before nodding and she pulled away, taking his hand. She started walking the way to the apartment she'd spent nine years living in.

 **XxXxX**

 **Scarlett** went to a year round, prep school and she was currently studying for her math test. PreAlgebra felt useless. When was she ever going to use anything more than multiplication? Maybe she'd use division, but she didn't see when she was ever going to need to know the Absolute Value or how to find plug in numbers to a equation when the numbers were given to her and all she had to do was _read_?

Maybe it was that she'd grown up with Simon, a complete nerd who made sure she understood things - school wise - long before she'd had to use them.

The twelve year old let out a loud sigh. Why couldn't she just her get good grades in _all_ her classes for just drawing? Or being a smart ass. It wasn't like she didn't already _know_ what the teacher was teaching. Infact, she daresay that she knew more than her 10th grade peers.

…. Her cocky attitude towards her schooling was going to get her in trouble and she wasn't even a teenager yet.

She jumped to her feet when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it!" she yelled to her parents.

Luke wasn't actually her father. Not biologically or legally, but he was her mother's childhood friend and basically lived with them in a spare room.

She opened the door and tilted her head. She'd never seen someone with such strange tattoos or black eyes. The woman before her felt familiar, though she wasn't sure why. The tattoos also felt familiar. She tried to pinpoint where she'd seen them before.

For some reason, she felt the urge to look over at her math homework that the teacher had returned for studying. Her eyes snapped between the woman's tattoos and one of the doodles in the margin of one of her papers.

"Scarlett? Who is it?" Her mother's question snapped her out of her confusion.

"I... don't know." She said, hearing the confusion in her voice.

"Hello, _Mother._ " The black eyed one drawled.

Scarlett's eyes widened as the words sank in. Her older sister was alive? Is that why she felt so familiar? She looked between her Mother and sister. It wasn't hard to see… _some_ similarities like their body language. Or the shape of their facial features.

Her mother's eyes widened. "Clary?" The shock was clear in her voice. Scarlett waited for the tears to come. Jocelyn often cried when anyone asked about Clarissa.

They claimed that Clarissa had run away… But Scarlett wasn't sure that was completely true. Not with the way the black haired girl was looking at their mother with such… distaste. Like the only one here who didn't deserve to burn in hell was Scarlett because she'd been five when Clary had 'run away'.

Clary's eyes seemed to darken when their mother said her name. Scarlett shivered as the temperature seemed to drop.

Whatever had happened, obviously her sister blamed her mother. Completely. She wanted to know more. She'd dreamed about what her older sister had been like. What she was like now, if she was still alive. She had memories of Clary, dim and blurry as they were.

Who was in front of her now… She seemed to be more detached. More ruthless. Scarlett saw the killer her sister could be- or the killer that she _was_. And that made her nervous and frightened.

Clary turned her gaze to her and it seemed to soften just a bit. "I do not mean to frighten you, Scar. But somethings are out of our hands." Her sister's voice had been cold- almost frozen - when she'd spoken to their mother, but it felt warmer when she addressed Scarlett. Not by much, but it made her not as tense at the Aura Clary was putting out.

The black haired girl turned to look at Jocelyn, a cold smile stretching over her face. "I do believe, _Mother,_ that there are some things we need to discuss."

Jocelyn visibly swollowed, but otherwise showed no sign of her panic. Weather that was for Scarlett's sake or not… that was another question.

"Of… of course. Come in." Jocelyn's voice was hasty, rushed. "Scarlett, go to your r-"

"Scarlett stays." Both residents flinched at Clary's sharp tone. "This concerns her as well."

Both Clay and the blond guy stepped inside their apartment.

"I- I can leave. It isn't a b-"

"You are staying." Clary didn't even wait for a response before plowing on.

"How much have you told her about the world she was _born_ to be in?" The question confused Scarlett. There was only one world? Unless one counted the cartel and mafia as separate from the world she was in… she looked at her mother whose expression clearly said she didn't want to have this discussion.

"Neither of you were born to fight." Jocelyn finally replied, obviously trying to avoid answering.

Clary's eyes narrowed. "If that is true then why did you _abandon_ me? You made me _learn_ how to fight, how to kill. _You_ and _our Father_ were born fighters." Her voice was back to the freezing tone.

"You know _Valentine_ is still alive, yet you stay and hide like the coward you are."

Jocelyn flinched at Clary's words. "You don't understand. Your … _father_ is mad. It was the onl-"

Clary's eyes widened and she looked, for the first time in God knew how long, shocked. " _Valentine_ is alive?" there was confusion in her tone. The blond guy looked just as shocked


End file.
